Dan and Zaniphar vs My Little Pony
by AgeofDrag0ns
Summary: The world of Equestria, is about to end. When Dan wants revenge for his destroyed car, Zaniphar, one of the three owners of this account's, OC appears and teaches him the true power of magic. Now they are both going into Equestria, to do three things. One: get revenge. Two: Kill everything and everyone. Three: show this world what real power is.
1. Chapter 1

Dan and Zaniphar vs My Little Pony

**AN: I shall be finishing this story, for those of you who wonder why I left it off at this point. I shall be publishing it like this because, I would like to see what people have to say about my style. Any constructive criticism as for how I can improve shall be welcome. Also, for those of you wondering why I am making a story like this, it is for two reasons. One: it is because I hate MLP, as evidenced by my account profile. Two: because, I have looked through fimfiction and fanfiction, and have not found a single MLP crossover fan fiction that has the main character of the crossing over world (i.e. Dan and Zaniphar) just go in and murder all of the inhabitants, while staying true to the characters. Also for any bronies who are going to read this, bring the hate, and (which is another reason why I stopped it here) after the battle between Dan, Zaniphar, and the princesses, things are going to get very bloody, and very dark. So yeah besides that, I own no references to any shows or video games mentioned. These include Dragon Age, Infamous 2, My little pony: Friendship is Magic (uuuh, I could hardly write that without a shudder going down my spine), or Dan Vs.**

Chapter 1: To Start a Fire

Dan sat in the bushes on the inner edge of the Everfree forest. It was night time, the moon showed full in the sky, illuminating the wooden houses with thatched straw roofs. *I guess I should've expected the moon to be out after all, that Princess Luna is controlling it* Dan thought to himself as he observed the small town with disgust, making sure to stress the word 'Princess' so in his mind it came out as more of a hiss than a word. "This is the night we attack, Zaniphar is the spell ready?" Dan asked his companion and master. The man called Zaniphar was about Dan's height at 5'4", wore a black cloak with red trim, sat in a white circle made of chalk, seeming to concentrate very hard. To most people, Zaniphar would look like a crazy person sitting down talking to himself, but to the trained eye they would see that he was inside of a magical circle preparing a spell.

"In about...now," Zaniphar said as the circle began to illuminate the area around him, revealing the short, snow white beard that connected to his similar hair, the deep wrinkles on his face, and the pale, green eyes that borrowed into anyone's soul. Dan, dressed in his usual black shirt with the word "Jerk" on the front in bold, and blue jeans, liked Zaniphar's eyes, they reminded him of the world he wished to create. A world where the streets ran red with blood, and everyone bowed to him, as he freed them from the hum drum everyday life of reality. Zaniphar was one of the only people Dan really respected as a person, and a master. He was the one who taught Dan all about magic and how to use it. Dan watched as his teacher's hands began to glow and tiny balls of molten lava filled them. "Are you one hundred percent sure you want to do this? Once I throw these, there will be a battle, and no turning back." Zaniphar asked. He knew Dan, he knew about Dan's obsessive lust for revenge, but he wasn't sure about Dan's resolve, however he got his answer shortly. "Do it," Dan said. Zaniphar stood up inside the circle, reached his hands back, and the split second before the lava balls left his hands, he shouted "FIREBALL!" The balls soared through the air and landed on the two closest houses...then exploded throwing hot magma everywhere. The battle for Ponyville had begun.

"Girls, princesses, are you ok?" Spike, a small, purple dragon, asked of his friends who were in the library. All of them looked like they had seen a ghost, or worse. Six of them were his friends and three were the princesses of the entire world of Equestria. His friends were Twilight Sparkle, a purple alicorn with immense magical power, Applejack, and orange earth pony, the strongest type of pony in Equestria. Rarity, a white, earth pony with a purple mane, who loved fashion, Fluttershy, a shy, yellow pegasus who loved animals, Pinkie Pie, a pink, earth pony, who love parties and her friends, and Rainbowdash, a rainbow colored pegasus, who was cocky and fast. The princesses were alicorns, ponies with the aspects of all three types, earth with their strength, unicorns with their horns and magic, and pegasi with their wings. They were princess Celestia, a white stallion with dominion over the sun, princess Luna, a black stallion with control of the moon and Celestia's sister, and princess Candence, who was the ruler of the crystal kingdom. All nine of them had felt something, but they weren't sure what. It felt like an omen, almost like the cold hand of death coming over the land of Equestria. "What was-," Twilight was cut off by the sound of the explosion, the smell of burning straw and wood, and the screams of dying ponies. "Spike stay here! Everyone come with me, we must get the elements of harmony!" Celestia said as she lead them out of the library towards the palace. Spike wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew it would end badly, for everyone.

* * *

Chapter 2:To Kill Ponies

Zaniphar laughed as he threw his ignis powder at a fleeing pegasus, who tried to fly away from the carnage around her. The entire town of Ponyville was on fire. And not just any normal fire, thanks to a little help from Zaniphar's alienis powder, it was ethereal fire, a blue flame that can't be put out except by the original user of the spell. Pegasi, earth ponies, and unicorns alike were trying to douse the flames, to no avail. Once the unicorns figured out that magic was involved, they redoubled their efforts to help, but by that time, the fire had already spread to the entire city. Houses collapsed from the power of the fire, ponies still trapped inside screamed in terror as their lives were extinguished in the blink of an eye. Even tiny foals, barely 5 years of age, were consumed by the blue flames. And, the ponies learned, at the center of it all were two humans, one they did not know, and another they recognized as Dan.

The first to fall were the earth ponies, the strongest of the ponies, they charged at the two figures thinking it would be an easy fight. However, they knew nothing of Dan's new powers, and soon regretted charging him head on. Three of them came at Dan, all of them ready to buck him back to the stone age, but Dan just uttered an incantation, threw some ignis powder his master had given him, and the three ponies were engulfed in flames. They screamed only for 2 minutes, as the flames ate away at their bodies, burning through their skin leaving nothing, but a charred pile of bones. The unicorns and pegasi tried a different tactic. The pegasi flew in from above and dive bombed Dan, hoping to break his concentration, while the unicorns prepared to blast him with magic as soon as his attention was averted. But, then the unicorns heard laughter behind them. The one fatal mistake they had made, they'd forgotten about the stranger.

Zaniphar threw potentia and aqua dust over each of the five unicorns, then walked away, still laughing, as he finished the incantation. Icicles erupted from the ground around the unicorns, impaling them on giant spires of ice. Three died quickly, three icicles were lodged inside their heads. While the other two, weren't so lucky. The ice had only punctured their fore and hind legs, keeping them alive. They felt the chill of the icicles, as they both began to slowly freeze to death, and turn to ice sculptures. They saw the stranger, come to stand in front of them. "Please...help...us...," they pleaded with the cloaked figure. The figure just threw his head back...and laughed.

Dan had a slightly harder time with the pegasi. "Stop...fucking...moving! I...just...wanna...burn...YOU!" Dan shouted at the flying pest circling above his head. The pegasi had hit him a couple of times, all of which had been healed by the natura magic that flowed around Dan. Soon, Dan exclaimed,"You know what, fuck this!" He drew out two small leather bags and reached inside each one. The bags were filled with mutatio powder and ordo powder, the two most powerful types of magic on the planet. The mutatio powder, had all of the dark, twisted, evil, powers of the universe inside of it, while the ordo powder had all of the good, lawful, and balanced magic inside of it. On their own they were able to destroy entire cities, but used together, entire universes. Dan threw both handfuls of powder down onto the ground, while uttering an incantation. He cut his hand and squeezed some of his own blood onto the dust to complete the ritual.

The mutatio and ordo powder burned a dark black, as Dan finished his incantation with," I call upon thee to fight by my side!" The black powder exploded into a cloud of dust, blinding every pony there. When the smoke cleared, Mr. Mumbles stood next to Dan, but this wasn't any normal cat. Dan had once rescued Mr. Mumbles from an animal shelter, he later burned to the ground. Ever since then, she had been Dan's best companion. However, the normally blackish, grey cat, with green eyes, and white underbelly, had been changed. For it to fight against the ponies, Dan had to alter Mr. Mumbles appearance just a little bit. By that he meant, he made her six feet tall, gave her razor sharp teeth, sharper eyes, wings and lightning speed, this speed was so fast it looked as if the cat was teleporting. To put it simply, Mr. Mumbles now looked like a cross between a sabertooth tiger and an eagle. By the time the pegasi realized what Dan had summoned, two of their number were on the ground, with their wings torn off, and massive fang marks in their sides. Two more went down, and left only one frightened pegasus to fight Mr. Mumbles. Dan smiled and said," I'll give you five seconds to run."

The pegasus ran off like a speeding bullet.

She landed near the edge of Ponyville, and stopped. She sat down and breathe a sigh of relief. "Phew...I thought I was a goner." Suddenly, a massive black claw shot out from the darkness, squeezing the pegasus. She let out one choked gasp as the claw crushed her bones. Then, she ceased to breathe.

Spike looked on in horror. Twilight's tree house was, strangely not set aflame by the fire attack that preceded Dan's and the cloaked figures arrival. Spike had seen everything that had transpired thereafter. He saw the burning houses, as all types of ponies and fillies were burned or crushed by the fire. He saw what became of the thirteen ponies who tried to attack the two. Spike felt three emotions all at once, fear, hopelessness, and hatred. Fear, at what would become of Ponyville once the attack went into full sing, hopelessness, at the impossible task set before the six ponies, and three princesses, and lastly hatred. Hatred at the two for attacking his home, hatred at himself for sitting there, unable to do anything, and hatred at how the, humans he believed they were, were **ENJOYING** murdering all of the citizens there.

The two figures' heads turned towards the treehouse, and Spike swore they were looking right at him. He ducked down, and hid under the windowsill, hoping that they hadn't seen him. He risked a peek outside and suddenly, the people were gone. "Did they see me?" Spike asked wanting to know where they had gone. As if in answer, he felt his whole body lift off of the ground and slam down. His head hit the wooden floor at a weird angle, and he began to black out. The last thing he saw were sneakers, and blue jeans.

* * *

The five ponies and four alicorns had made it to the castle and were getting their weapons prepared. "Are the Wonderbolts ready?" Celestia asked the pegasus guard, who was hovering above her. "Yes, my princess! They are ready to move out on your command!" "Good, have them circle above the assailants, but don't rush them! We don't yet know what their capable of!" "Yes princess!" the guard said as he sped away to deliver the orders.

Celestia turned to look at the Mane six and her two sisters," Is everypony ready?" she questioned. The Mane six each had on their Element of Harmony, and her two sisters had their horns charged up. "Ready!" they all shouted. "All right, I'm going to teleport us just outside Ponyville, so we can survey the situation, lets go!" With that Celestia's horn began to glow. A golden aura of magic grew on the princess's horn. It continued to grow, until it encased the nine ponies in the room. Then, there was a flash of light, and they were all gone.

_20 minutes before teleportation_

Spike's head was aching. He was lying down on his back, he knew that. He could hardly see anything in front of him he knew that too. What he didn't know, was that a magical circle had been created around him. He sat up and tried to move his arms, but he discovered that they were bond together by rope. He frantically looked around trying to get a feel for his surroundings. "Well...look whose gotten up," a voice said from his left. Spike stiffened, he knew that voice. It was the voice of one of the most hated humans in Equestrian history. He, the first human to be banished from the land of Equestria. Spike turned his head, and saw the one person he wished he would never see again in his lifetime. Dan.

Spike tried to lung at Dan, but as he flew through the space separating him from his prey, he was pushed back. It felt like he hit a wall, but nothing was there. "Now, now Spike, you know we can't just let you get out of this magic circle," Dan said. That was when Spike's vision fully cleared allowing him to analyze his environment. He was outside of the library, on the street in front of it to be exact. The lights from the burning houses made his shadow dance in the light. However, that was not the greatest source of light. Spike looked in front of him, and would've fainted if not for the magical circle of dust, that Spike did not recognize, that shocked him back to reality. The library was burning.

Dan could on imagine what Spike felt right now as he watched his home burn to the ground with his own eyes. It was magically sealed of course, but compared to his and Zaniphar's magic, that spell might as have been a wooden door. The library was, actually a tree(something Dan found was very annoying), but it was outfitted to look like a house. There was a bathroom, which was currently covered in splintered burning wood, a kitchen, which had exploded once the fire got to it, bedrooms, which were burning, the scent of pillow feathers, and mattress feathers hung in those rooms. But, the crown jewel of the entire house, was the library. It was covered in books from head to toe, the book shelves easily reaching the ceiling. It was the first room you saw when you came in, and as such, it was the first one to burn. Books of all shapes, sizes, and kinds were on fire. History books, fiction books, non-fiction books, scientific books, all of that knowledge, lost in one inferno. Soon the treehouse began to buckle, the groaning of the supports could be heard from miles away. It sounded like a dying animal giving up. Then it all came crashing down.

"WOOOOOOOO YEAH! BURN BABY BURN, BURN THAT MOTHER DOWN!" Dan shouted elated over the fiery collapse of his, number one enemies house. Dan had always liked fires, even when he was a boy. If you asked him if he was a pyro maniac, he'd probably saw no, then burn your house down to prove it. "Dan, why are you doing this?" Spike asked his voice quivering and tears running down his cheeks. He had just watched his home go up in flames, no one would be ok after that. Dan walked over to Spike, gliding over the magical dust that made up the circle, as if he was made of mist. He went up to Spike, wiped a tear from his face with one finger, then put it in his mouth. "Ah your tears are delicious," Dan said. "Oh and as for why I'm doing this, that should be pretty obvious, for revenge." "Now Dan, lets not get ahead of ourselves," said a new voice that Spike did not know.

Dan turned around, while at the same time exiting the circle, and looked up. Zaniphar was landing, a few feet from Dan, carrying three little horses. Two in both his hands, and one in his mouth. Dan recognized them all, they were the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Applebloom, Applejacks sister, Scootalo, and Sweetie Bell, Rarity's sister. "Good job master," Dan said praising the approaching figure. "Was there ever any doubt? After all compared to me, these three might well have been baby ants," Zaniphar said as he planted his feet on the ground. He then approached three more magical circles made from the same combination of animus, imperito, malum, mortus, mutatio, and vinculum dust that Spike's was made of. "Are the circles complete Dan," Zaniphar asked after placing each pony in the middle of the three remaining circles. "Almost master, we only need a drop of their blood, then when we drop the blood onto the circles, the spells will activate, but only once the blood has dropped," was Dan's reply. "So I suggest that we wait until they get here, and then drop the blood." "It sounds like a good plan, alright, I'll get the blood from the ponies." Zaniphar then stepped away from Dan, created two clones of himself, and walked towards the ponies. They were all backing away from Zaniphar, trying in vain to get away. Zaniphar picked them all up by their necks, and raised a dagger, he seemed to pull out of nowhere, to each of their necks. The blood felt warm across the ponies bellies as it began to drip into a tube Zaniphar was using to collect the blood. Dan was doing the same thing to Spike, when Spike rasped out, "You'll never get away with this, Twilight and her friends are on their way, they'll stop you." Dan merely chuckled, leaned close to Spike's ear and whispered, "I'm counting on it."

* * *

Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End

A golden aura flashed into existence on the edge of Ponyville. It was there one second and the next it was gone, replaced by nine mares. Four alicorns, two pegasi, two earth ponies, and a unicorn. "All right everypony lets-" Celestia stopped mid sentence, as everyone looked around at what remained of Ponyville. Normally, Ponyville was alive with activity, ponies would be going about their business, cooking, cleaning, repairing, whatever their job was. Now, all that was left of Ponyville, was a smoldering mess. The fires had consumed most of the houses, and they lyed in crumbled heaps of charred wood, some of them were still burning. The houses that hadn't been hit by the fire, were abandon, Celestia found out after a quick scan of the area. Mixed in with the destroyed houses, were the bodies of ponies of all shapes and sizes. Pegasi with mangled wings, that stuck out at weird angles, stallions whose heads had been crushed, leaving with them pools of dry blood and grey matter, mares and foals, who looked like they'd embraced each other at the precise moment of death.

Rarity and Fluttershy fainted, the rest gasped in horror at the sight before them. "I knew it was terrible sister, but nothing like this," Luna said, choking back tears. "Who could've done this, Celestia?" Cadence said, in the same state as Luna. "I don't know, but whoever it is has absolutely no heart or soul." "HEY I RESENT THAT STATEMENT!" came the reply from a familiar voice. All nine of the mares looked to the origin of the shout and saw six figures. Four of them were Spike, Applebloom, Scootalo, and Sweetie Bell. The other two were someone unknown to the ponies, and someone they knew very well. "Wait it can't be..." Twilight Sparkle said, with rage growing inside of her as they all said the name of the second adversary at the same time "DAN!" "Ah it's good to see that you remember me," Dan said as he stroked Applebloom's mane, much to the discomfort of the latter and her sister. "Ya'll let her go NOW!" Applejack said clearly getting upset. "What are you doing here anyways, pighead?" Rainbow Dash said. "The same reason why I was here last time...revenge," Dan said stretching out the word revenge so that it hung in the air, like the smell of rotten pumpkins.

_Two weeks ago_

Dan was enjoying a normal drive home. The sun was shining, there was no traffic on the road, he had his sandwich. Pretty much everything was coming up Dan. That is until he made it to an intersection right in front of his house. "Well, everypony here we are," Twilight said as the main six and three princesses walked out of the portal, right in the path of Dan's car. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Dan exclaimed as he rapidly turned the wheel to the right, causing his car to spin out of control. Luckily, Dan was able to avoid the nine...ponies, he believed they were...and jumped out of his car to avoid bodily harm to anyone. However, he was not able to save his car, which slammed into a tree, front first, completely destroying the front and engine of the vehicle. Then the car spontaneously combusted, causing fire to engulf the entire vehicle, and then it exploded. All Dan could do was fall to his knees saying, "My...car...it's...gone..." That car was the second most important thing to him, in this wretched world called reality. He would gladly sacrifice people the world over, to have his car back. "Oh my! I'm so sorry mister," or in this case, to get revenge.

He looked to the ponies, he had swerved and sacrificed his car for(any bronies here know what they look like, and if you don't just look up their names on Google). When he saw them, he didn't get a warm feeling of doing something good, nor a sudden urge to breakdown at, what some would consider, their adorableness. The lavender pony came up to him tears in her eyes, "I am so sorry about what happened to your...um," she, as Dan had guessed they were all female, stuttered to find the right words. "It is called a car, and I can tell that you all are not from this world, hi I'm Dan, and welcome to the human world," Dan said. He could sense them all relax at his feigned kindness. In reality, Dan was furious, so much, that his rage had broken, he had come full circle, and his senses were heightened. He could tell that they were no ordinary ponies, he saw that some were unicorns, pegasi, and the tallest were a combination of all three.

Even though he tried to remain calm, he felt his rage boiling over, and very soon he would explode in the way that only he could. "Excuse me, I have to go into my house to get something, but before I do, where is it you all come from?" he asked as gently as currently possible. A bouncing, yes bouncing, pink pony came up to him and said, "Why we're from the magical land of Equestria!" "Equestria huh, well thank you," Dan said as he entered his apartment. Once the door was closed, Dan let loose his rage, shaking his fist at the ceiling of the room. He then felt it come, the rage he felt whenever he had been wronged only stronger this time. Normally, he would just find some way to hurt them all in a significant way, that is how he usually operated. But not this time, this time he would not just hurt them, he would break them, destroy them, he would kill them. And not just them, he would destroy their world, and everypony on it, no one would be spared. He looked to the sky, eyes closed, took a breath, and shouted the name of his intended killing fields.

It was at this moment in time that the nine ponies sitting there, noticed a beam of light arch down from the sky over Dan's, apartment he had called it. The beam hit Dan just when he had said one word, the word that would seal Equestia's fate for all eternity:

**EQUESTRIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

After the initial reaction to the ponies trashing his car, Dan took them all to meet Chris and Elise. Dan found out that Chris was a huge brony, *And a good source of info* Dan thought in the back of his head. After the ponies introduced themselves and took a small tour of the human world, they opened the portal they'd come in and disappeared through it. As soon as they were gone, Dan put his plan into action. He called Chris, but Chris didn't pick up his phone, much to Dan's irritation. His rant sounded something like, "YOU MOTHERFUCKER! DON'T YOU DARE NOT ANSWER THE PHONE TO TALK TO ME! DO YOU HEAR ME!? YOU KNOW WHAT, THAT'S IT! WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS! IF YOU EVEN COME CLOSE TO MY HOME, I WILL TAKE YOUR EYES OUT, FORCE YOU TO EAT THEM, SHIT THEM OUT, THEM FORCE YOU TO EAT THEM AGAIN, UNTIL YOU DIE! Call me back, this is Dan." Used to this type of reaction, Chris eagerly went straight to Dan's house. Dan told Chris that he was interested in becoming a brony, so he asked Chris to give him as much information as possible. Chris obliged, telling him Equestria's strengths, weaknesses, secrets, pretty much everything. Of course, Dan actually planned to use this to his advantage in his quest for revenge, but he couldn't tell Chris. Then Chris would tell Elise, and they would both try to stop him. So instead he lied to Chris, went to the latter's house, and had a major stroke of luck.

Ever since the ponies had come to their dimension, Elise's employers had tasked her with building an inter-dimensional portal, so they could return there. Dan happened to find the finished prototype, un-guarded, and in working order. So Dan dragged it back home, activated it(by a simple button press), and went to Equestria.

When he got there the flood of colors almost made him puke. All of the greens, blues, reds, rainbows. And the pinks, oh God the pinks! He would've gone insane if not for his drive for revenge. He put his first plan in to motion. Plan F(aka plan fire), saw him light fires in strategic spots in Equestria. Dan had drawn a rough map based on what Chris had told him, and had no problems setting the fires. However, two wrenches were thrown in his plan. One: the ponies could use magic to put out the fires. And Two: he snagged a piece of his "Jerk" shirt on a tree branch as he was fleeing one of the scenes. Thus causing Equestria to be on high alert for a human wearing a black shirt.

So he switched to his backup plan, Plan X(plan explosions). However, once again he was foiled by two things. One: anything he blew up the ponies would fix(they have magic, I don't explain this shit), and two: he got caught. During one of the explosions, his leg got caught under some falling rubble, the guards found him, and after they realized that the fabric they had, was a piece from Dan's shirt. He was taken in front of the three major princesses in Equestria. Princess Celesia asked Dan,"Dan, I remember you as a kind hearted soul. You were the first human we met and the first to show us kindness. Why would you do this?" Dan smiled and said, "In all seriousness, 'your majesties' it was all a clever ruse. You were the reason my car was destroyed, and I will not stop until I kill every...single...last...pony...in...Equestria. This is not about a mistake you can fix," he said, beginning to raise his voice so he could be heard by everyone in Canterlot, and Ponyville,"This is about **revenge**. This is about evening a score. This is about me unleashing my rage on all of Equestria! Nothing you do will stop me! I will keep coming back, until I destroy all of Equestria!" Dan exclaimed rattling the very foundation of Canterlot.

Princess Celestia had seen a lot of ponies in her days as ruler, both in war, and in peace. And even though she had only really known Chris and Elise in her short time in the human world, but she could sense that their hearts were pure. When she had first sensed Dan's heart, it seemed pure as well, however, she figured some kind of magic must have masked his true intentions from her. Because, now when she looked at Dan's heart, she saw nothing, but darkness. A darkness so deep, that she felt Disord, Nightmare Moon, and the Changeling Queen, were mere ants to him. She knew that this darkness could, no would, swallow up Equestria if she let it. "Dan, I'm afraid I must do this to stop you," the princess said as her horn started to gain a golden aura around it. The aura grew, until it shot forth from her horn right at Dan, turning him to stone where he stood.

"Take him to the...WHAT!?" Celestia said, completely confused. No sooner had she turned Dan to stone, than the stone began to glow and crack in places. Soon, Dan burst from the stone, cement falling everywhere around him. He stood up straight, and laughed in Celestia's face, "AHAHAHAHAH! YOU CAN'T STOP ME! NOT EVEN YOUR MAGIC CAN STOP ME!" "That may be true Dan, but I'm afraid we must be going," a new voice said from nowhere. Everyone in the throne room looked around, but no one was there. Then, in a flash of black light, Dan vanished from the throne room, stunning everyone.

Dan felt nothing at first, just a hand on his shoulder, then he felt the ground, rapidly approaching his body. Before he hit the ground with the feeling he was just kidnapped by someone. "Oh just get up Dan, I didn't save you so you could lie on your ass all day long," the same voice Dan heard back in the throne room. Dan sat up, turned around, and saw a figure with a black cloak billowing around him. "Who are you?" Dan asked a bit on edge. He wasn't sure, but he thought the man smiled, "My name is Zaniphar, but you can call me master."

* * *

Chapter 4: The End of Equestria

_Present Day_

Dan had recalled all of those training exercises Zaniphar put him through. The hours of meditation, gathering magic powder, and creating his own spells with it. It was grueling, and sometimes boring to him. But he strove forward, for he knew it was a means to an end. Away for him to get more power, and be able to challenge the Princesses. Now he had that power and he was going to use it. But first, to initiate their plan.

"You all took something very special from me that day, my car. And now I have returned, and I bring you the destruction of Equestria!" Dan exclaimed to the nine mares in front of him. The mares however weren't so much as looking at him, but the man standing next to him. They had no idea who this man was so they needed to find out. And Pinky Pie was happy to oblige," Hi I'm Pinkie-HELLUH!" Suddenly Pinkie Pie was shoved back, hitting Fluttershy on her way back, causing them both to slide backwards across the ground. "WHAAAT!" they all said at the same time, no one was immune to Pinkie's weird way of greeting. "I'm sorry, but I don't very much like it when I get bowled over by some party monster gone wrong," the man said nonchalantly. "Who art thou, why do thou darest help Dan of all people?" Luna asked the cloaked stranger. "Oh, my name is Zaniphar," he said with a some what bored tone," and as to why I'm helping Dan, well, shouldn't a father help his own adopted son?" "SON! Oh my darlings! This just keeps getting crazier!" this outburst came from Rarity, who was trying very hard not to faint.

"Well it's about to get even crazier! Hit it dad!" this came from Dan, the signal to start the ritual. Zaniphar once again created two clones of himself and they all stood near one of the circles. Zaniphar stood at Applebloom's, a clone at Sweetie Bell's. and a clone at Scootalo's. Dan himself was near Spike's circle. "Any last words you all?" Zaniphar asked each of the four captives. They all looked to their mentors and older siblings, tears in their eyes, and said four words that would haunt them to the grave," It's not your fault." Then the blood dropped. The show began.

The middle of each circle erupted in black pillars of magic. The pillars completely consumed the occupants of the circles. The darkness was so great that when it hit the sky, the Pegasi cities, could feel the corruption radiating off of them. It was at this moment that the Wonderbolts and Shining Armor showed up. Rather then ask questions, Shining instantly lead the Wonderbolts toward the black pillars. As soon as they touched them, darkness consumed them. The darkness seemed to have a life of its own, throwing Shining Armor and the Wonderbolts back, while at the same time wrapping them in an black tendrils. They quickly covered the Wonderbolts, going into their eyes, mouths, and ears, snuffing out any remains of light in them, until they lied still, unmoving, dead. Shining had it worse. They not online covered him, and infested him, but they constricted him, stopping up his airways to keep him from breathing. Then they would let him have some air, only to wrench it from him again. They seemed to enjoy torturing this unicorn. Shining tried to fire off a spell, but the darkness had already taken his horn and his magic from him. With one last ear splitting scream, Shining Armor collapsed on the ground, a cold, unfeeling corpse.

The four alicorns gasped, Pinkie's hair went straight, Rarity and Fluttershy fainted, Applejack threw up, and, for once in her life, Rainbow Dash was speechless. Twilight was the first to move, she went straight to her brother's body, casting a healing spell, evident by the purple glow of her horn. "Shining! Come on wake up! Please, wake up!" she pleaded and pleaded to the corpse, but she got no answer. Everypony's eyes grew wide as they realized the one thing, they were hoping beyond hope wasn't true. But it was. Shining Armor was dead.

"Such a shame, I had expected more of a challenge from him," came Zaniphar's voice as he seemed to teleport to Shining's body. Twilight jumped back in horror, looking up at the black figure in front of her. 'How did he do?' she thought as the figure bent down to her brother's head. Then he did the unthinkable, least unthinkable to the ponies. He grabbed Shining Armor's neck, and wrenched his head off, as if it were as easy as plucking a daisy from a field of flowers. He looked the disembodied head in the eyes and said," Wow, the strongest stallion in all of Equestria, and I killed you in two seconds. Oh well, at leas you'll make a good edition to my collection." By this time, the darkness had slid off of Shining's head, so you could see, his dead eyes, white coat stained black and read from the mixture of darkness and blood, and his dark blue mane with a light blue stripe in it, as it hung limply to one side. Zaniphar then placed the head into a pocket seemingly out of nowhere, and it was gone.

Rainbow Dash charged Zaniphar, anger taking over all of her thoughts, as she sought to avenge her favorite team of pegasi and Twilight's brother. A split second before Rainbow Dash made contact with Zaniphar's shield, she was stopped mid flight by another Pegasus. It was at this point that the nine mares noticed three things. One: Rainbow Dash was fucked. Two: the blackness coming from the circles were gone. And three: Spike, Scootalo, who was holding Rainbow Dash in the air, Applebloom, and Sweetie Bell had all gotten out of the circles, and they all looked different. Then, in a voice that sounded like it belonged to a demon, and sent chills down everyone's spine said," _**YOU LEAVE OUR MASTERS**_** ALONE!**"

Rainbow Dash was, like Pinky pushed back violently, but this time Celestia caught her mid air with her magic. As Rainbow Dash settled back into hovering position, they looked upon their former friends and family. Spike, was no longer a boy dragon, he was big, bigger than an adult dragon. And gone were his purple scales with green spikes sticking out, now replaced by pitch black scales. and blood red spikes. His wings and claws were bigger than before, almost completely covering Ponyville with their shadow. The most unsettling part of Spike's new form, were his eyes. They were blood red, piercing eyes, and when Twilight looked into them, she didn't see a single trace of her former assistant, only anger, hunger, and a need to serve. The Cutie Mark Crusaders fared no better, their coats and manes taking on the same style as Spike's scales and spikes, black coats with blood read manes. They all looked so similar, you could almost call them triplets, but each of them had a trick up their sleeve. Applebloom, as the earth pony, had sharp, jagged, blades sticking out of her hooves. She pulled them up to her face, so she could examine them, and smiled at all the ways she imagined she could murder her sister with them. Scootalo's wings were sharp as knifes, easily being able to slice through bone. She proved this, by using one of them to cut down a mare trying to flee the carnage. Rainbow Dash's jaw hung agape, she couldn't believe that her former biggest fan could be capable of such violence. However, all of her doubts were dashed when she looked into Scootalo's face, and saw a primal need for blood, specifically her blood. Finally, Sweetie bell, the only unicorn of the group, felt her horn and smiled. Her horn was now as sharp as a blade, and red lighting kept sparking out from the pent up magically energy inside of it. It could be used for two things, one to impale, and two, to disintegrate.

They all went over to Dan and Zaniphar, bowing to give them the respect they deserve. Then, they all heard a voice shout," THAT IS ENOUGH!" Zaniphar sighed and looked towards the source of the voice, which he knew was Fluttershy. He knew that at this moment, Fluttershy would get so angry, that she would use her _STARE_ power on them hoping to break them. He knew it was coming, he just hoped they could've avoided it. Fluttershy flew right into Zaniphar's face, thinking to take him down first and foremost, "IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU STOP THIS TROUBLE MAKING AND TURN EVERYTHING BACK TO NORMAL NOW! JUST WHAT WOULD YOUR MOTHER SAY ABOUT THIS!?" "Actually, my mother is dead, thank you very much," Zaniphar said, keeping his voice calm, then escalating it as he continued," She was eaten alive by a hydra, which is now dead, thanks to me. But if there is one thing she taught me for the entirety of 9 years, it's this, DONT. TAKE. SHIT. FROM. ANYONE! NOW, HOW ABOUT YOU GO BACK OVER TO YOUR 'FRIENDS' AND GO AND HIDE IN THE BUSHES AND CRY LIKE THE LITTLE BABY YOU ARE, YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!" Zaniphar said getting all up in Fluttershy's face at this point. All of the mares were shocked, no one had ever stood up to Fluttershy's infamous _STARE_ before, not even Discord, the god of chaos. Fluttershy, unable to take the fact that someone had said something so mean to her, and withstood her _STARE, _she did the only thing she could do.

She ran behind Twilight, and began to cry.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, little bitch," Zaniphar said aloud so that everyone heard him. Bitch was apparently the trigger phrase, because everyone snapped at that point. "That is it, no one talks to Fluttershy like that, come on girls, let's do this!" Twilight Sparkle shouted, trying to sound brave. (Cue TV show power up sequence). Once the Elements of Harmony, Luna, Celestia, and Candance were all powered up, they turned towards The six in front of them, their intent to turn Spike, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders back to normal, and send Dan and Zaniphar to the moon. All at once, they fired their magic spells, which fuse together, creating a beam of light so bright, it blinded Spike, and the Crusaders. However, it did not blind the two humans. "You want to take this one, son?" Zaniphar asked turning towards Dan. Dan nodded and stepped right in front of the beam of magic. Then, he held up his hand, and stopped the beam in its place. "Pfffft, weak," he said. And with a wave of his hand, the magic was gone.

The nine mare's jaws, dropped onto the ground.

Dan then dusted his hands, and said with a wide smile on his face," Now it's our turn." Dan then turned to his minions," Sweetie bell, you fight your sister, Applebloom, fight Applejack and Pinkie Pie, Scootalo, you fight Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy, Spike you fight, Twilight Sparkle. Me and Zan will handle the princesses, however, don't kill your targets, I want the princesses to see their best friends die. Now go!" Dan shouted as the battle began. Spike and the Crusaders forced the mane six down a street to the right of Dan and the rest of them. Celestia tried to give chase, but an invisible wall kept her from getting passed the two buildings that lined the entrance to the street. "No princess, your fight is with us," Zaniphar said, a chuckle creeping into his voice.

* * *

The mane six had just recovered from being pushed down the street, and were standing in defensive stances straight across from their adversaries. Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash tried to appeal to Spike and the Crusaders, but nothing seemed to get through to them. "Spike, this isn't you, snap out of it! What happened to my number one assistant?" "Applebloom, stop this! Don't ya'll see ya'll's bein' used!" "Sweetie, darling, I don't want to get cross with you, but you stop all of this right now!" "Scootalo, come on! Don't you remember me, your number one idol?" But all of their pleas fell on deaf ears," **I always hated working for you Twilight! All you ever did was read and use me for your 'experiments'! Now I have a chance to get my revenge!" **Spike said in his new dark voice, similar to the Crusaders, but deeper in tone. "**Applejack, I thought ya'll would be proud, after all, mah friends and I 'ave figured out what we were meant ta do." "Yeah, Rarity, we gained our Cutie Marks as soon as we achieved ascension." "Yeah! Go ahead and look Dash, because after today, I'll have a new idol, ME!" **All of the Crusaders turned so the six could get a good look at their flanks. Saying they were shocked would be an understatement.

The Cutie Marks, were of Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. More specifically of their disembodied heads, with blood and entrails dripping from them, and arrows, through all of their eyes.

Twilight, almost threw up at the sight, Pinkie's mane and tail completely deflated, Rainbow Dash was so stunned she stopped hovering, Applejack fell on her haunches, Rarity was close to tears, and Fluttershy was throwing up. After their initial reactions were over, they steeled themselves, they knew what had to be done, and while they did not like it, they had to do it. They had to subdue their former friends and family by any means necessary. Twilight and Rarity started it off, both of their horns glowing, Twilight purple, Rarity's blue. They were hoping to pull off a telekinesis spell, to pick up and, hopefully, stop their...adversaries...from moving.

Now they've had their fair bit of shocks on this day, but apparently, they were about to get more. Spike and the Crusaders, charged forward, unaffected by Twilight and Rarity's magic. While Twilight and Rarity, once again, recoiled from the shock, Applejack jumped in front of them, ready to buck the approaching forms back to the stone age. Rainbow Dash had flown up high, and was speeding down, planning to use her signature move, the Sonic Rainboom. Pinkie Pie had her cannon out and ready to fire, while Fluttershy... she hid behind some of the burning buildings. However, as soon as Spike and the Crusaders came into striking distance and Rainbow Dash was almost upon them, the battle was over.

Applejack bucked into Applebloom, Rainbow Dash hit Scootalo, who was flying at that time, Pinkie fired her cannon at Sweetie Bell, and everything happened at once. Applejacks hind legs broke from the impact with Applebloom, Scootalo stopped Dash's Sonic Rainboom with one raised hoof, once again stopping her in mid air, Pinkie's cannon jammed and blew up in her face, spraying her with confetti and other party decorations. Applebloom took Applejack's and Pinkie's heads and put them into headlocks prepared to snap their necks at a moments notice. Sweetie Bell had Rarity in a telekinetic bubble, magical spears ready to pierce it and kill her. Scootalo had Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy, after tracking her down, in similar holds as Pinkie and Applejack. Lastly, Spike had captured Twilight Sparkle, the most third most powerful alicorn in Equestia, in his jaws ready to chomp her in half.

**"Be glad our masters want you alive, now everyone lets go back and show them our trophies," **Spike said, careful not to kill Twilight, but bring his teeth down enough to draw blood from her right hoof, with was on the tip of his right incisor. "Spike...please...why are you doing this?" Twilight asked through her tears. "**Why isn't it obvious Twilight? In order to please our masters."**

* * *

"Thou shalt pay for this Dan!" Luna shouted as she launched blue tendrils of magic at Dan, hoping to constrict him. Dan just yawned and brushed the tendrils away when they impacted against his magical shield. "Booooring, ya know I thought you would be stronger, you know being Celestia's sister and all, but I guess all of your power went away when you stopped being Nightmare Moon." he said this snide remark while firing burst of black magic from his hands toward Luna. Luna's shield buckled under the lighting attack, but otherwise held firm," Damn you!" she said her horn glowing blue while she shot Dan with magical arrows. These two, shattered against Dan's shield as if they were paper. "To tell the truth, I was hoping to fight Celestia, but she seems to be handling Zaniphar nicely, and by that I mean her and Candance are getting their asses kicked," Dan said. As if on que, Celestia and Candance came screeching backwards to stand beside Luna, their hooves leaving a trail of dirt to evidence them being pushed back.

"Don't hold your breath Dan", Zaniphar said while teleporting to stand next to Dan," the so called 'goddesses' of the 'sun, moon, and love' are about as strong as those 'mages' from the Dragon Age universe. I mean I was able to push them back with a simple wind blast, and they could hardly touch me, even using their powers in tandem to try and break through my shield, by the way, just because your bodies become encased in gold and pink auras, doesn't mean you can bowl through anything in your path." "Hey master, why is it that we don't have to use that elemental powder anymore?" Dan asked. He had begun to notice that he could use his powers without the use of magic powder. "Because Dan, while the author was focused on the battle between our minions and the mane six, I took the time to have a little chat with him to give us our full power back, now we no longer need that idiotic powder, that was in fact, a mistake on the author's part.

"What the buck, are you two talking about?!" Candance asked, with Celestia and Luna sharing shocked looks as they had never heard Candance use that kind of language before. "Oh its nothing you need to concern yourself with, after all, you'll be dead pretty soon," Zaniphar answered his voice getting darker as he spoke. "Damn, this isn't looking good, Luna, Candance, get the Elements and get out of here, I'll hold them off," Celestia said. "Oh no, that would also be unwise, you see if you were to retreat, we would teleport to the runners and kill them," Dan said. "Buck! what shall we do?" Luna said. "I think we can answer that," Zaniphar said as him and Dan began to draw in power, "DIE!" Both of Zaniphar and Dan's hands began to glow black, as they formed tiny balls of energy. Lighting danced around the balls, and the air was distorted as they grew in size. It was as if they were vaporizing the very air. Sensing danger, Luna, Celestia, and Candance all drew in energy. As their horns glowed, blue, gold, and pink, respectfully, massive balls of energy appeared in front of them. The spheres fused into one, that began to glow a bright white. The princesses launched the energy, hoping to end this with this one attack. At the same time, Dan and Zaniphar shot their hands forward as the four balls fused into three balls, connected together by the black light trail from the middle one to the outer two. Zaniphar thought it looked like Cole's tesla missile from Infamous 2, which it why he had named this attack, the Cole Missile. Both spheres brought a trail of destruction in their wake, tearing the stone and dirt roads to pieces, and vaporizing any debris from the fallen buildings. When the attacks connected, the Cole Missile shattered the energy sphere with an audible 'pop'. The princesses, while still in shock were hit, and the battle was over.

The Cole Missile hit all three princesses at the same time, shocking them with black lighting. Some say their screams of pain were so intense, that the changeling queen shed a single tear for the torture of those three. The princesses were in incredible pain, as the lighting tore through them at a subatomic level, burning through them, atom by atom, and molecule by molecule. Once it was over, the three alicorns, fell to the ground defeated. It was at this point that the former Spike, and CMC came onto the scene, prisoners in tow. "**What shall we do now masters?**" Spike asked Dan and Zaniphar. "Oh don't worry," Zaniphar said," I think I know just what to do in this situation."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 5: Things get Dark

Pain, that was all that Celestia could feel. A sharp, stabbing pain, that coursed through her heart. As if a sword was being plunged into it again and again, yet the owner of said weapon refused to let her die. It was, in a sense, torture. However, the pain began to fade, as she opened her eyes to the world. She hoped that everything that she saw prior to being knocked out was but a dream. She wished that she was back at the castle, all of her little ponies, alive and well. But when her eyes finally opened to their fullest, she saw that it was not a dream, it was all real. And there, the masterminds behind this calamity stood, facing towards her, with mouths that grinned and showed all of their teeth, including the canines, which did not help Celestia's mood at all. These two monsters, who had started all of this. Dan and Zaniphar.

_Third person view_

"Oh! it's sooooo good to see you awake princess, now we can start with the killing," Dan said, a wicked smile plastered on his face, as his eyes reflected the elegant dance of the ethereal fire that was almost finished consuming Ponyville. Most of the Buildings were now nothing but charred piles of ash, but the blue fire does not stop burning, until its original caster puts it out. And that castor happened to be Zaniphar, who had no intention of putting it out, yet. "Yes, I must say that Dan and I have been getting bored out of our minds waiting for you, Luna, and Candance to wake up," he said, sounding rather bored.

"Why don't ye just kill us and get it over with?!" Luna spoke while coughing up blood. "Because," Dan said," you **_destroyed my_ _car_** and just killing you will be too much of a mercy, no, if I'm going to get revenge, I must make you suffer over a thousand fold. which is why Zaniphar and I have devised the perfect way to do that." Dan then turned his head to the right, causing the alicorns to look that way as well. What they saw, made their hearts skip two beats. Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship and newly made alicorn, was in the jaws of a massive black dragon, that was once her assistant, Spike. She was not dead, but Spike was only inches away from chomping down and splitting her in half. Applejack and Pinkie Pie, were both being held in choke holds both struggling to get a single breath of air. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were in the same situation, except they were dangling in the air. Lastly, Rarity was in a black sphere of magic, conjured spears protruding inward ready to skewer her. And the mane sixes captors, were none other than the turned Spike, and CMC.

**"What shall we do with them now, masters?"** Scootalo asked, keeping a firm grip on Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Dan simple turned to the three princesses. After getting a good look at the fear in their eyes, he uttered the two words he knew they were dreading to hear.

"Execute them."

Spike bit down, cutting Twilight down the middle, swallowing her lower half, while her top half sailed through the sky. As the blood spectacle, created courtesy of Twilights body doing 360 flips in the air, started coming to Equis, Applebloom snapped Pinkie and Applejacks necks. Then, faster than the eye can see, she got ten barrels, and filled to the brim. Five contained apple cider, and five contained frosting. She then took two automatic pumps(given to her by Dan), attached one of them to the apple cider and Applejack, and attached the other to the frosting and Pinkie Pie. She then stood back and watched as they were pumped so full of frosting and cider, that they were as big as an adult dragon's claws and as round as an orange. Then, Scootalo took off at the speed of light, easily beating Rainbow's Sonic Rainboom hands down. As she flew, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's skin started to peel off, revealing their muscles, tendons, and vital organs. Then those started to go, dropping onto the remains of Ponyville, creating something akin to 'organic' party streamers. This continued, until Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, were nothing more than skeletons, which Scootalo deposited right next Applejack and Pinkie. Lastly, Sweetie Bell simple moved the spears, and pierced Rarities body. Then she let her magic bubble go, and Rarities body hit the ground at the same time Twilights did.

The three princesses had watched the whole thing with nothing but disgust. They just saw some of the most powerful ponies in Equestria, die before their eyes. Celestia and Luna had seen death before, but this was emotional pain on a whole new level for them. For Candance, it almost drove her to suicide. However, there was something...off. Even though the mane six were dead...

"We...can...st-st-still...hear...their cries," they all said at once.

"THATS RIGHT BIIIIIITCHESSSS!" Dan shouted out, much to the irritation of the alicorns,"WHILE I DO WANT REVENGE, I ALSO WANT TO MAKE YOU SUFFER AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE! SO RATHER THAN OUT RIGHT KILL THEM, I'M KEEPING THEM ALIVE. THEY CAN STILL FEEL THE PAIN, YES, AND EVEN THOUGH I AM HEALING THEM, IT IS ONLY ENOUGH TO KEEP THEM ALIVE, SO THAT I CAN DEAL THE FINAL BLOW TO ALL OF YOU!" Dan strode forward looking Celestia in the eye, even though he exuded so much malice, it felt like he was looking all three of them in the eyes at the same time. Dan said this next part very slowly and with a large sense of finality,"_**I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU KILL THEM YOURSELVES, AND THEN EAT THEIR REMAINS."**_

It took a while, but sooner or later the weight of what Dan just said clicked into the nine mares heads. "NEVER! WE WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING SO HORRIBLE!" Luna said slipping into the royal Canterlot voice. "Oh, who said you had a choice!" Dan said as he pointed his finger at them. The alicorns suddenly screamed. They could feel something dark working its way into their heads, hoping to gain control over their actions. Even though they each tried to fight it off with their magic, the darkness simple swallowed up whatever they threw at it. "What is this magic you wield!?" Celestia questioned, nothing they had ever faced had this type of power. "Its called pure evil, my heart is so dark, that I can harness the evilness that resides within every corner of every world, or universe. And, with Zaniphar's training, I can now bend it to my will, and do anything with it!" Finally, the darkness seized control of the alicorn's motor functions. However, as according to Dan's plan, they left the three with their self awareness, so they would know how helpless they were at this moment in time.

"Good, I see that the evil as taken over your motor functions, as the author just said, now go and finish them," Dan said as he pointed to the mutilated mane six. The three alicorns tried to resist the influence, but they found their bodies moving with a purpose towards their friends. All they could think was "No, no, no, we have to do something!" But there was nothing they could do as they found themselves each standing next to or over one of the mane six. Celestia was over Twilight's now face down torso, as its living head sobbed uncontrollably. Luna was standing in the middle of Applejack and Pinkie, neither able to speak, because their lungs were filled with cider and frosting, however their eyes spoke for them. When Luna looked into them, she found pain, sadness, and a longing for death. Candance was in between the skeletons of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. As each raised their heads from the dirt, they looked at Candance with empty eye sockets, but even Candance knew what they both wanted.

Celestia started it off as she raised her hoof above Twilight's head, her shadow right on top of her target. Twilight brought her face up, looked at the princess, then at the hoof above her, and smiled. "T...ha...nk...y...o...u..." she said in between coughs of blood. Celestia looked down, tears in her eyes as she said, "I'm sorry..." Then the darkness brought her hoof down...hard. She finally broke down as she felt the squishiness and wetness of the grey matter, blood, and bone, that used to be her number one student, and best friend. Luna was next, not wanted to draw anything out as ordered by Dan, the darkness poked holes in both Pinkie and Applejack in rapid succession. The ruptures caused air, frosting, and cider to escape from the two ponies, as they shot into the sky above Ponyville, cider and frosting covering everything and everypony(and dragon) there. Soon the frosting and apple cider stopped as the two balloons began to. Instead, blood and organs began to shoot out of the ruptures, further adding to the macabre festival on Ponyville. Soon Applejack, and Pinkie's bodies flattened out and floated down from the sky, landing on the hard ground with a sigh, like the spirits were glad to be free of the pain. Lastly, the darkness inside Candance finished off both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash in about the same way Celestia did, by crushing the skulls that were left of their heads.

Then, while they were all still crying, their bodies began to move towards Rarities, which was on the ground sobbing, creating a mixture of blood and tears. The darkness forced Luna to lift Rarity, belly up, and legs spread, like she was on an operating table. Then, Celestia and Candance both took out a magical spear from Rarities body, placed them right were her neck met her torso, then brought them down in a quick downward cut. Rarity screamed bloody murder, as her skin ripped open, revealing her heart and other organs. The three alicorns were at the same time horrified and confused. If Dan wanted to make them suffer, why do this, why not just have them kill Rarity. The nauseating answer came when the darkness forced their necks down, and forced them to eat Rarity from the inside out. Rarity screamed even louder as she was turned into a dinner plate, while the alicorns feasted upon her innards. Soon Rarities screams ceased, as Celestia ate out her heart. The alicorns ate all of Rarity, her lungs, intestines, kidneys, liver, everything. Then when they finished eating her skin, they instantly moved on to the remains of the rest of the mane six. They didn't leave a single trace of them, not even the bones. Once all was said and done, the alicorns collapsed to the ground and sobbed quietly. They had no emotions left to describe of they felt at that point in time. They tried to force their friends bodies from them, but the darkness forced their bodies to keep the remains in their stomachs.

Dan smiled, because he knew his revenge was almost complete. He killed the mane six and broken the three alicorn princesses of the moon, love, and sun. Now their were only two things left to do, kill them and glass the planet. He strode towards them triumphantly, and stopped right in front of them. "This is what happens to people or ponies, who fuck with me," he said to all three of them. Celestia looked up at him, her eyes raw from crying so much, and her muzzle red from the blood of her friends," I only have two things left to say to you, one: please spare Equis and two: IT WAS JUST A CAR!" Dan used his magic to grab all of them by the throats and began to lift them off of the ground. Zaniphar thought he looked like Darth Vader in the Star Wars films. "TO ANSWER YOUR FIRST THING, NO I WILL GLASS THIS ENTIRE PLANET! TO ANSWER YOUR SECOND THING, IT WASN'T JUST A CAR, _**IT WAS MY**** CAR!**__"_ And with that, Dan used the evilness inside of their heads, and blew them up.

* * *

Chapter 6: The end of Equis

"Well now the only thing left to do is blow the planet up!" Dan said with a smile as he dropped the alicorns bodies onto the ground," You got any ideas on how to do that Zaniphar?" Zaniphar merely sighed and adjusted his right glove," I could cast a spell and cause the planet to explode, but to tell you the truth, I have gotten very bored just being here, so how about I call up some friends of mine and have them do it for us?"

"Sounds good to me, so who are you gonna call?" "Well there are the Vasari, their aliens from the Sins of a Solar Empire universe, they kill planets using lasers! Oh there's also the Reapers from the Mass Effect universe! Their sentient machines that kill their galaxy every 50,000 years. Commander Shepard killed most of them, but I teleported three out just in time, and used my magic to force them to serve me." "They sound awesome! Make the call Dad!" Zaniphar then took out a flip phone that matched his cloak, except it had what looked like an infinity symbol where the fore screen normally is. He dialed a number and put the phone up to his right ear. The call was answered instantly," Vasari, Reapers? Yeah I got a job for you two. No I'm not paying you for it. Hey Vasari, you remember that darkness that took your planets and destroyed your ships, yeah that was me, I think you can see where I'm going with this. And Reapers, don't forget I can blow you up whenever I feel like it so you better listen to me! Alright then, you better get here and glass this planet, or I'll find you and kill you!" Zaniphar hung up the phone with a finality before turning to Dan and saying," It's done, just let me put out the fires and we can go." Then Zaniphar waved his right hand and the ethereal fires went out. Then he waved his left hand, and him and Dan were gone.

_Two months later_

"It has...come to our attention...that two months ago...Equis was..." the news reporter burst into tears before he was able to finish, saying something incoherent about Fluttershy. "That's right Mack, just when the human race perfects a teleporter that can take us to Equis, it turns out that the entire planet was glassed, and with how inhospitable the planet currently is, scientist say that no survivors could be found. While half of the world couldn't care less about it, the other half(surprisingly most of which are male) are devastated that this happened. The 'Brony Movement's' leader, Chris, had this to say." Then the TV screen showed a picture of Chris, Dan best friend who clearly had been crying all night," We are all saddened that this happened, and we hope to find out who did this, and make them pay for it!"

After that Dan turned off the TV and smiled," Looks like I have a lot of new targets to get rid of." Dan then leaned back in his chair and began to manically laugh into the heavens.

At the same time, in a dark plane that formed the space in between universes, there stood a man, black cloak billowing around him has he stared into a swirling blue portal. "Looks like we both have jobs to do, my son," Zaniphar said as he stepped into the portal to start his next job.

**AN: Well here we are, the end of my first fanfic, I hope you all like it and like I said in the first chapter, I do not own anything in this fanfic except for my OC Zaniphar and any references to MLP:FIM, Star Wars, ect. belong to their owners. Now that this is done, I can get started on my next fanfic, which will involve all three of our OCs. See you guys then! Oh and one more thing, BRING THE HATE BRONIES! BRING IT!**


End file.
